Doctor Faust is He
by Digi Garden
Summary: A night (and moment of day) with Doctor Faust. Involves a bit of FaustxDizzy in the end.


**Disclaimer**: The characters mentioned in this poem-type story belong to Sammy Studios. (So don't sue me! 00;;)

A note to remind you of what lies ahead: This fanfiction involves a brief Faust/Dizzy lovey-dovey moment.

Doctor Faust,

That's his current name.

Curing patients,

That's his game.

And quite a strange man was he…

Wearing a paper bag with glee,

Awake with a fright

In the middle of the night

Awaiting unknown answers is he.

One night in a small bedroom,

Sleeping like a pair of babies,

Were a brother and sister

Cuddled in their blankies.

Then the Doctor flew through the window

With an umbrella in hand.

And as the wind flows,

The little boy woke up at command…

And thought,

_What a strange man is he…_

_Wearing a paper bag with glee,_

_I woke up with fright_

_In the middle of the night_

_To find him staring at me!_

But the Doctor hushed the child

With a voice so quiet and mild,

Until the girl woke up and saw

The abnormally tall man in white.

"No worries, children,"

The Doctor said.

"Just a wrong turn. I'll be on my way,"

He said before he left.

Down the hall the little girl ran,

To her parents' bedroom she ran.

She woke them with surprise

In the middle of the night,

As she explained to them,

"What a strange man was he…

Wearing a paper bag with glee,

I woke with a fright

In the middle of the night,

And heard him speaking to me!"

And the parents had to confess,

"That man was one of the best,

Of doctors east and west.

Then one day, he went insane,

Destroying people on the way."

"But there has to be a reason,"

The little girl said,

"About why he's never the same again."

And so, the girl ran out,

Following the route

That the Doctor might have gone.

Meanwhile, on the May Ship under the moonlight,

A blue-haired, red-eyed girl with wings looked up…

And saw also, but not with fright,

The Doctor, awake in the middle of the night.

She remembered him once, twice, and thrice,

And at first thought of him like,

_An eccentric man was he…_

_Wearing a paper bag with glee,_

_Awake with surprise_

_In broad daylight_

_I found him helping me._

The winged girl looked up to him,

Standing tall and looking grim.

But with a sincere look in his eye,

He whispered his greeting and waved goodbye.

Down to the streets he landed,

Safely and with an umbrella in hand.

He looks ahead and then he said,

"My, it's that little girl again."

The familiar girl, her blonde hair flowing,

Had almost no idea where she's going.

So the Doctor, squatting to her level,

Asked her about what she's doing.

"Little girl…

What are you doing this late at night?

You must've given your parents a fright.

If you want to go out and play,

Daylight's the safest time of day."

The little girl replied curiously,

"I want to know more about you.

Why did you go insane?

And destroying people on the way?"

The Doctor said he doesn't want to mention

About the reason he went insane.

"But my name is Doctor Faust.

Remember me, and forget me not."

The girl seemed to understand

About the troubles he doesn't mention.

"My name's Bridget. I'm actually male.

Remember me, too. Forget me not."

Giving Bridget a pat on the head,

The friendly Doctor Faust said,

"As strange as I may be,

Wearing a paper bag with glee.

When I come by at night,

Don't stare in fright,

For I'll be there to help… Thee."

Before this poet ran out of rhymes,

Doctor Faust said he's out of time.

So floating away by umbrella,

He shouts goodbye to the young child.

As Bridget looked up to him,

Chuckling at how strange he is.

_He wears that paper bag with glee,_

_But I sort of wonder how he breathes._

In the morning, on the May Ship once again,

Doctor Faust came to visit again.

But a dark-haired witch with a sky blue guitar

Threw him off before he got far.

Falling through the sky is he,

With a wrecked umbrella is he.

But to his surprise,

Right before his eyes,

The blue-haired girl with wings flew.

Grabbing her hand as tight as he could,

With certainty, he knew he should.

With plenty of effort, her wings fluttered.

But neither said a thing; none of them stuttered.

When the two flew back to safety,

The witch seemed to have run away.

"As long as you're safe,"

The blue-haired girl said.

As Doctor Faust stood tall and slender,

He did what seemed like the unexpected…

He held her hand as he removed his mask,

And he kissed her luscious lips.

Putting the paper bag back on his head,

He knew the moment wouldn't last.

So, blushing as he ran off,

The Doctor thought to himself,

_I wish that moment could last longer._

_Just another minute with my love…_

_Dizzy._


End file.
